Soulmates, Mates, or Both?
by Rinny-HP7
Summary: First fanfic, not sure how its starting, please just read and review.M for later on
1. Chapter 1

Kayy, so this is my first fanfiction. I need practice, and I know this is not that good, but you have to start somewhere! Also, I'm pretty much lost on basically how this site works, so tips would help ;). Be gentle please!

Disclaimer: okay I might be very confused on what I'm supposed to be doing, but I pretty much know that I'm supposed to say all this stuff does not belong to me, yaddah yaddah. If it did, I would be extremely happy, but *sigh* I don't.

* * *

Hermione stood in front of her mirror, inspecting her body, one that had experienced the horrors known to the wizarding world. The war had just died down with the death of Voldemort, but things had not stopped there. There were many things to be done, lives to rebuild, and Hermione's life was no exception. What she had experienced the last year would be permanently ingrained into her brain, and she knew it would haunt her for the rest of her life. However, her thoughts of what was to come were interrupted as she heard an owl pecking at the window. She opened the window softly to let the gentle bird in.

"Here you go, now what do you have there for me?" she crooned to the owl.

She flipped the letter over to see a ministry seal, and slightly frowned. The ministry had not bothered the Golden Trio since the war, and this contact surprised her greatly. She pulled the letter open and read:

Dear Miss Hermione Granger,

We are sorry to inform you that a new ordinance has been passed in the Ministry of Magic. All members of the magical community that are between the ages of 18-30 will have to take a spouse. To make this process as painless and less of a hassle then it already is, there will be a simple test to find your soulmate. We will schedule an appointment for this test, and you must arrive promptly, or you will be faced with a fine for disregard of a law. We will see you on the first of December.

Sincerely,

The Minister of Magic

Hermione's hands trembled as she read the offending letter.

"How can this be happening," she thought, "we just got out of a bloody war and their forcing us to marry?"

Her shock quickly turned to rage as she let the information sink in. She whipped out her wand, turned on the spot, and apparated to the Burrow.

* * *

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS!?" Hermione exploded.

Ginny tried to console her friend. She had just been married to Harry about a month ago, and this new law did not apply to her. She felt terrible for her friend and tried to soothe her.

"Well maybe it won't be so bad Mione. You never know, you might find the perfect guy!" Ginny said.

"I wanted to do that on my bloody own, not through some ordinance someone wrote!" Hermione could not hide her agitation at the thought that she was being forced into a marriage. She was highly independent and could not stand to be smothered.

"Hermione just go to the meeting. It's better than being fined and you can't –," Ginny was cut off as Bill entered the room.

"I'm guessing you got the letter from the ministry as well," Bill said with a smirk. "When are you supposed to go? Maybe we can go together."

Ginny turned to glare at her brother," Oh wonderful brother of mine, if you had your head out of your arse, you would probably be able to tell that Hermione is not that happy about this."

"I know," he said, his smirk growing wider," I'm just pretty sure that I've found my mate. Yes, I did say my mate."

Okay yes it's a bit rough, but i wrote it in about 20 min...please, please review. Be blunt but not too harsh. Please and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so here is my second chapter. I have to say that it is definitely much, much better than the first one. Again, please review, tips and comments would help! Thankss. ~Rinny

Disclaimer: If only I owned this…..

"Bill, stop fooling around," said Ginny.

"I'm not," he said with a devilish twinkle in his eye, "I swear."

Ginny went to sit on her bed as she slowly rubbed her temples. She took three deep breaths before looking up at her extremely agitated friend, and her very amused brother.

"Bill, what on earth are you talking about?! Would you like to explain something? If not, then GET OUT OF MY BLOODY ROOM SO I CAN TALK TO HERMIONE."

The smirk on his face just grew more and more pronounced with each word Ginny said. Suddenly, he started walking straight toward Hermione, and stepped closer, backing her into the wall of Ginny's bedroom.

"You want me to explain things? Fine. You. Are. My. Mate." Bill whispered into Hermione's ear.

Hermione trembled at the feeling of his breath by her ear. She looked up with wide eyes, and stared into his gorgeous blue eyes. What she saw in them frightened her. She saw a sense of conviction, possessiveness, and…._lust._

Ginny slowly walked to the pair and wrenched Hermione out of Bill's grasp. She was shocked by her brother's actions and she needed an answer. Now.

"Bill, please, how is it that you haven't known that Hermione was your mate until now?" Ginny said, exasperated with her brother's behavior.

"That's easy," he said looking straight into Hermione's eyes, "She wasn't of age yet, so I couldn't smell her. Now that I do, I know who she is; she's my mate, my other half. Her scent…it's so unique…I can't even describe it, I just know that she is, mine_." _he growled.

Ginny had had enough.

"You know what Bill? Just leave, please, your scaring Hermione- your _mate._ So I suggest that you let her wrap her head around everything that has happened today."

With these words, Ginny successfully pushed her brother out of her room and locked the door. She turned to see her best friend in a state of shock. Ignoring the sounds of her brother's protests outside her door, she went to sit next to Hermione, who had collapsed in a heap on the ground.

Hermione slowly looked up at her friend and whispered, " I think he might be telling the truth… I-I'm going to go….with him to find my soulmate tomorrow…I-I feel like he's supposed to be there with me. It's just a feeling, but Gin, I'm going to go with your brother to the Ministry tomorrow."

Ginny rubbed Hermione's back comfortingly and said nothing. Bill on the other hand, had heard every word outside the door, and walked back to his room with a satisfied smile on his handsome face.

The next day, Hermione woke up, to surroundings that she did not recognize. She jumped out of the warm bed to figure out that she was still at the Burrow, and must have fallen asleep there last night. She glanced at her watch to check the time and apparated back to her flat.

Hermione took a quick shower and changed her clothes for her appointment at the ministry. She was checking her outfit of dark skinny jeans and a white t-shirt when she felt a presence behind her.

The hairs on her neck tingled at the intruder and she whipped around with her wand in her hand. Before she could react, Bill gently put his arms up in mock surrender and teased, " I guess you haven't had much company in here for a while, because that's no way to treat your guest."

Hermione just glared and lowered her wand. "I guess you never learned the manners your mother taught you. Really! Apparating straight into someone's home. You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Bill just chuckled and offered her his arm, which she tentatively took. He leaned close to her neck, close enough to stop Hermione's breathing and whispered, "Come on love, we'll be late."

With these words he whisked her off in side -along apparition to the ministry.

Again please review, review, review!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright you guys, here's chapter three. I am SOOOOO sorry that I didn't update for a while, but here they come! Oh and sorry if Bill seems a bit…off. I've always imagined him to be a bit , ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: Obviously don't own this. Please don't sue me

Hermione landed with a thud and promptly collapsed on the ground. Gasping for air, she turned to glare at an extremely smug Bill Weasley.

"Come along, love, we need to hurry to make sure we're on time for our appointment," Bill said with a laugh.

Hermione just glared at him from the ground, and got up with a sniff. Bill just chuckled and grabbed her arm, dragging her through the Ministry of Magic. Things had changed a lot in the Ministry of Magic during the war. Rooms had to be redone and security was a bit tighter, even with the threat of Voldemort gone. The department of mysteries was the one place where damage control had been the greatest. Hermione half-smiled as she remembered her adventures with the Golden Trio, but quickly pushed the thoughts away as they led down a much darker path.

Hermione stopped suddenly and whipped around to face Bill. "Where are we going exactly? I don't know what room to go to."

Bill just smiled and whispered, "That's why I was going to lead the way. Follow me darling."

They traveled down several corridors, passing by several different departments until they reached the Department of Magically Binding Contracts. Hermione pushed the door open and walked in. At first all she saw was a blinding light as the room was decked in fluorescent lights, and then her eyes were met by…..chaos.

Witches and wizards were all over the place, some in ministry apparel, and others in casual cloaks and robes, most having disheveled appearances. Screaming, shouting, and bright sparks from the soulmate testing had Hermione on sensory overload. Bill gently grasped Hermione's arm, and placed his other hand on her lower back, leading the way. Tingles spread up his arm, and through Hermione's body from the contact, and had them both in a state of shock as they approached the ministry official.

The ministry official, Tom Grotsney, took one good look at the approaching couple and immediately braced himself for disaster. Throughout the day, many dating couples had given him ultimatums because of the results of their soulmate tests. He prayed to anyone who was listening to have the couple be a lot more understanding then the others he had dealt with that day.

"Good day," he said, "Now, young lady, please stand here, and you young man stand right there." He directed Hermione and Bill to stand about two feet away from each other.

"Now, you two are probably dating, so this is a different type of soulmate test. I will test the strength of your bond. Depending on your relationship, you may feel happiness, joy, and maybe even a bit of pleasure." He began waving his wand in complicated motions accompanied by muttered incantations.

Hermione's eyes grew wide in shock and Bill turned towards Hermione with a predatory look in his eyes, as the effects of the spell washed over them.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, don't kill me. I'm SO sorry I have not updated in a while, but I'll try and keep up now. I just have one request for you guys. If I don't update for a while can you PM me? Or leave reviews asking for the next chapter? Thanks, sometimes I get so caught up in other stuff I forget. Okay, on with the story!

No I don't own this, even if I wish I did…

Bill tried to control himself as best as he could. The spell had awakened every feeling that he had ever had for Hermione: love, friendship, protectiveness, lust….he struggled to keep himself from pushing Hermione up against the wall and snogging her senseless, and then some. He was so caught up with his emotions and Hermione, he did not see the brilliant light show that was going on as the spell intensified, and the gasp of the ministry official.

He sunk to his knees, as all of the people in the department turned in astonishment towards the couple.

Tom Grotsney could not believe his eyes. The couple standing in front of him was the strongest soulmates he had ever seen. The spell was supposed to give the ministry official, the same feelings that were going through the individuals, as well as give off sparks to show how intense the attraction was…but the spell had been taken to a completely different level between the couple. The sparks had become a glowing ball, that exploded throughout the department, causing everyone to shield their eyes. Not only had the sparks gone out of control, but the feelings of attraction between the two couples radiated in a surge of magic to all the people in the department, causing men and women alike to drop to their knees.

Tom quickly raised his wand and ended the spell. The department had become silent as men and women everywhere stared at Bill and Hermione and proceeded to try and get up from the floor.

Bill looked up from his kneeling position toward Hermione. Hermione had her eyes closed and it looked as if all the blood in her body had been drained.

"Hermione? Love, are you okay?" Bill asked concernedly.

Hermione opened her eyes, golden and completely dilated and gasped one word before she passed out. "Bill?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey you guys! Again, like I've mentioned before, sorry about the slow updates, I promise it will definitely pick up eventually! So I hope you like what you've read so far, and don't forget! Remind me if I'm taking too long to update!

I obviously do not own this.

As the spell washed over Hermione, she looked over at Bill. His eyes were like smoldering black fire, completely darkened with his lust and want for her. But Hermione wasn't paying attention to that at the moment. She was much too distracted by the sensations that she was feeling: hands all over her body caressing, squeezing. It started from her arms but soon moved to more…intimate places. The invisible hands left a fire in its place, one that could not be satiated without the actual thing compared to a spell. She was soaked through her underwear, and she was positive that Bill could see and smell her arousal. Sometime during this episode, her eyes had closed and she felt a throbbing need for Bill between her legs. She bit back her moans, but she felt like she was going to explode….then as suddenly as the invisible hands had come, they disappeared. She shakily opened her eyes to see Bill looking at her, worried. She managed to utter one word, his name, before she passed out from the sensory overload she had experienced.

Bill quickly caught Hermione before she hit the ground. He gently cradled her within his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead. Everyone in the department looked away, uncomfortable watching the loving and tender moment. Tom Grotsney, the Ministry official rushed next to Bill trying to find out what had happened to Hermione. Shockingly Bill seemed to know exactly what was wrong.

"She's only passed out from the sensory overload. The spell was doubly intensified because apparently, not only is she my soulmate, she is also my mate. Trust me, if she had been injured or hurt, you wouldn't have both of your legs attached right now." Bill said softly.

Tom Grotsney audibly gulped, as he heard the possessive tone in his voice and immediately backed away. Bill took out his wand, picked up Hermione bridal style and apparated on the spot.

Bill gracefully appeared in his flat still holding on to Hermione. It was a nice flat, furnished with contemporary but comfortable furniture. He had a kitchen with dark cherry wood cabinets and granite table tops. The kitchen was open and connected straight to the living room by a simple arch. The living room had black couches and even had a television. As he continued down the hallway he reached his own room, furnished with a dresser, a table, and a king sized bed with dark blue sheets. He placed her on the sheets and proceeded to remove her clothes. As he carefully unbuttoned her shirt, he couldn't help but to trail his fingers along her creamy, pale skin. He grabbed a t-shirt of his, put it on her, and placed her within the sheets. He leaned back and admired his work with a frown on his face. He muttered to himself and shook his head, then proceeded to strip to his boxers, get under the covers, pull Hermione close to him and fall into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry about the confusion and the delay, I had the chapters messed up in the folder I have, but here you are! The next chapter! Also, for some reason, keeps on deleting the lines that I made separating the sections. So sorry for the confusion, it's rather frustrating when it deletes your original formatting… Anyhoo, I'll try to fix it, but then again, this site confuses me…soo….tips help! haha enjoy!

Would I be writing here if I actually did own this? I think not.

Hermione woke up disoriented and with a naked man next to her. She scrambled to get out of bed, belatedly realizing that the naked man next to her was no other than her mate and soulmate Bill Weasley, and landed, red faced, in a heap of sheets on the floor. Bill woke up to a squealing Hermione on the floor wrapped in sheets with a red tinge to her face. He chuckled and Hermione looked up, only to avert her gaze and turn a deeper shade of red. Bill frowned, when she averted her gaze. He knew that he had many a scar on his body and was actually quite self conscious about them. However, these thoughts promptly flew out of his mind when Hermione finally squeaked, "Sorry Bill, I'll let you get your clothes on…" His thoughts were scattered as his attention was drawn to how she looked in his shirt with her long legs entwined in his sheets. Her sleep tousled hair and red gaze drew unbidden images to his head, fantasizing about having her long legs wrapped around him, thrusting into her warm, slick heat. He quickly shook these thoughts away willing his arousal to subside, and reached out a hand to Hermione to help her get up. He half joked, "Don't worry love, you'll get used to the view soon enough," only to have her turn a deeper shade of red before promptly running out of the room. Bill chuckled and allowed her to get dressed and decent as he put on a pair of sweatpants and leaving his torso bare.

Hermione was hyperventilating. No, she was having a panic attack. She couldn't help but to imagine what it would be like to sleep with Bill Weasley. Everything seemed to hit her at once, like a train mercilessly trampling a blade of grass. She remembered everything about being Bill's soulmate, the pleasure she had experienced at his hands, and her blatant horror at finding, what she presumed to be, a naked Bill Weasley sleeping next to her. Her core clenched at the memory of the sensations she had experienced. Oh gods, she couldn't even begin to fathom what it would be like to be with Bill. As her thoughts drifted, Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, and slid down, boneless, against the door. She took a few calming breaths before going back out to confront her new soulmate.

After several deep and calming breaths, she resolutely opened the door and walked back into the bedroom, where the one and only Bill Weasley was casually waiting for her while sitting on the bed. He took one look at her resolute face, chuckled, and patted the bed next to him, motioning for her to sit down. "We have a lot to discuss," she said as she took a seat. Bill nodded his assent for her to continue, "We need to fill out the documents as registered soulmates and sign up for the required period of observation. I don't know what being soulmates entails, but I feel that no matter where it goes, we're going to have complications with the wolf mate part of our relationship. From what I can recall, there hasn't been a legitimate werewolf mating in hundreds of years, but I can definitely research to try and find out as much as I can…" She trailed off as Bill grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet, apparating her straight to her house.

As they landed, Hermione let out"oomph" and glared up at Bill. She straightened her clothes, irritated, while firmly stating, "That better not become a habit of yours Bilius Weasley." She sniffed, pulled away from his grasp and glided into her room to change into suitable clothes while Bill transfigured his sweatpants into something more suitable to wear in public. Dressing with breakneck speed, Hermione changed into a grey pencil skirt and a cream colored blouse while rapidly brushing out her long brown hair. She glanced in the mirror, checking once over her appearance, and walked back out to Bill. But, as she stepped out of her room, her breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of Bill's expression. Eyes smoldering, and now dressed in slacks and a white linen shirt, Bill exuded sex. Hermione could feel herself clench in recollection of what had happened between them back at the ministry, and backed away, feeling herself flush. Eyes smoldering, Bill slowly stalked towards her as his lips turned up in a lascivious smirk. Hermione squeaked and belatedly realized that she had managed to make her way to her bed. Within seconds, Bill was less than a hairs breadth away from her gazing down at her with needy, blue eyes. "Excuse my lack of eloquence Hermione, but you look so fucking hot right now," breathed Bill. "Do you have any idea how much I want to taste you?" Hermione flushed even further and opened her mouth to protest, only to have Bill take advantage of her open mouth, roughly claiming it in a kiss, ravaging her mouth, pouring his lust and desperation into that simple touch. Shocked by the intensity of the kiss, Hermione stiffened then felt herself melt against him, wrapping her arms round his neck and pressing herself closer to him. Spurred on by Hermione's reaction, Bill grasped her hips, pulling Hermione in, and pressing her into his hardening cock. As she felt the evidence of his arousal at her hip, she moaned and shifted up against him. Bill hissed and looked at her with dark eyes whispering, "Hermione don't move. Not unless you want me to fuck you, right here and right now." Images sprang unbidden into her mind, forcing her mouth into an open 'o' and leaving her eyes wide and dark. However, her expression morphed, into a sly smirk, as she ground her hips against Bill once again, grinning as Bill growled low in his throat. "That's it," Bill said, and he roughly shoved her down on the bed. Crawling up her body like a predator, Bill rubbed slow circles up her legs, spreading them as he went. Hermione's breathing hitched as she realized his destination. Blue eyes met brown as Bill said, "Oh baby, you have no fucking clue what you just got yourself into."


End file.
